Sakura and Hanako
by C.E. Bradford
Summary: This group of students go to this school called Natural Elements Bending school. Some fall in love.srry i'm not a vry good romance author Others have rivals.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, my name is Sakura." "And my name is Honako!" "Me and Honako go to a boarding school in England. Obviously we're Japanese. So our last names are kind of hard to pronounce. For instance my last name is Fugiwera." "And my last name is Shirayuki!" "Well it's time for us to go to class. Bye!"

Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain more to you. For starters both of them are 13 years old. Another thing, they don't go to an ordinary boarding school. They go to a Natural Elements Bending School. Where students learn to bend the element of their choice. Sakura is learning Water Bending. And Honako is learning Earth Bending. Well let's go meet them in class. Shall we?

"Class, today we have a new student. So let's have her introduce herself." "Bonjour! My name is Corinne. I came here from France. I also came here to learn Air Bending." "Welcome Miss Corinne, but I would like to know your last name." "My last name is DuPrau." "Well Miss DuPrau, you can sit in the desk next to Honako." Ring ring ring ring! "Well then, class dismissed."

"Hey, Corinne! Wait up!" "What is it Honako?" "So you're an Air Bender? That's cool. I'm an Earth Bender." "Really! I've never met an Earth Bender before. After all most people in France are either Water Benders or Air Benders." "Well in Japan most people are Fire Benders." "Oh Honako!" "What's up Sakura?" "In case you forgot we have to get to class! Remember?" "Yeah yeah I know." "Then let's get going!"

"Okay class today is a Pop Quiz on your elements. Now I want Honako to go first. Honako show me the basic Rock Kick." "All right." "Very good Miss Shirayuki. Next I would like Miss DuPrau to show us what she knows about Air Bending." "Okay I'll show you the Air Scooter!" "What?! That's an advanced move!" "I know." "Very well done Miss DuPrau." "Thank you Mrs. Waterbury." "Show off." "Excuse me but did I just here you say something?" "Yeah." "Well then, what is your name?" "My name is Peach." "Well Peach it seems as though you need to cool off. Air Storm!!!" "Corinne! We are forbidden to use bending against other students!" "I'm sorry! I didn't know." "Anyway, Sakura, show me the basic Water Whip." "You got it!" "Wonderfully done Miss Fugiwera!" "Thank ya, thank ya very much!" "Class dismissed."

"You know Corinne that was really good." "Thank you Sakura!" "Well see you later." "Bye!"

"So, Corinne where is your dorm?" "I'm trying to find it right now." "I can help you." "Gee, thanks Sakura." "No prob. So what is your number?" "My number is roomD7." "Oh, well you're standing right next to it." "Oh, okay. Thanks Sakura." "You're welcome."

"Hello, is anybody here?" "Yes." "Oh, hi my name is" "Corinne, I know." "But, how?" "When I meditate I can sometimes read minds." "Okaaay. Well anyway my name is Corinne. What's yours?" "My name is Wind." "That's a ni." "No more interruptions while I meditate!" "Fine!"

"So Corinne how do you like your new room-mate?" "Oh, she's okay if you like the meditating type." "Oh so you have Wind as you're room-mate." "Yep." "Suck's for you!" "Gee, thanks Honako! That just makes me feel all good inside!" "Well your welcome!" "Whatever!"

"All right class let's warm up by doing a few bending moves! Oh and Corinne, do know much of bending?" "Well Mr. Fivian, I know a little bit." "Good…..That means to start warming up!" "Oh sorry! I'll get started right away!" "Hey, DuPrau! Can you do this!?" "Yeah, any good Air Bender can. And I will even prove it to you Wind." "Dang, you're pretty good!" "Duh! The Air Scooter is easy to do if you know how to." "Whatever. I'll see you back in the dorm." "Sure."

"What's up DuPrau?" "The ceiling is, Peach." "Ha, ha very funny." "You know it is." "Oh, and by the way this is my friend Ruby." "Yo, waz up?" "You know I don't have time for this. Goodbye!"

As you already know this boarding school is in England. But what you don't know is where in England. The NEB Boarding School is located in Elyon. Not a very big city. But is a _very_ cute and quaint little town. The center of town is where most of the action occurs. The center of town is called Luna Square. Luna Square is also home to the town market. So the town isn't all that big. _But_ it does have a beach that boarders the Atlantic Ocean. There is also another town about 13 miles away, called Berryville. So I guess you could say it's prosperous!

"You know Peach you need to stop picking on Corinne." "Why should I do that Sakura?" "Because, I think it's getting on all of our nerves." "Okay I'll stop. But _only_ if you can beat me in a Bending Duel." "It's on!" "Oh, and we can bring somebody for back up. I'll be bringing Ruby." "All right, I'll be bringing Honako." "Okay meet us in Luna Square tomorrow night at 11:30." "Okeydokey!"

"Hey, Corinne have you ever tried meditating?" "No, Wind I haven't." "Well you should sometime. It helps a lot of Air Benders to stay focused." "That would help me a lot." "I think it helps most Air Benders." "Okay then teach me how to meditate." "Well it's actually quite simple. Just clear you mind of any negative thoughts. Then think positive thoughts. Lastly, just _clear_ your mind." "Sounds pretty easy." "It is. So go ahead and give it a try." "Okay."

"All right Peach give it you're best shot!" "Oh I will, I will." "Dang I forgot! I was supposed to visit my rent's tonight! Honako, you're going to have to fight Peach." "But that means that Ruby has to go home!" "So." "Yeah, whatever. Just go home, Ruby."

"Come on Honako I'll let you go first." "You're going to be sorry. But it's you're loss." So Honako used the Rock Kick. It hit Peach right on the foot! "Oh! You're going to pay!" So then Peach used the Fire Whip. This hit Honako on the arm. This kept on for awhile, but then Honako finally managed to hit Peach right in the face! Which then Peach Surrendered. "Ha! Look who rules now!" "Oh, shut up."

"All right class settle down! We have a new student today. Let's all welcome him to Elyon." "Gee thanks. Anyway my name is Max. I'm from the USA. I would like to become a Water Bender." "Thank you Max. your seat will be next to Sakura." "Okay."

At lunch time….."You know the new boy in class?" "Yeah." "Well I think he is soooo cute!" "Sakura, we're only in eighth grade. We don't need to bother about boys yet!" "Well Honako, I think we do." "But we don't!" "You think that because you don't like anybody." "That is so not true!" "Really? Then who do you like?" "Well there's a boy in town that I like." "What's his name?" "His name is Ciaran. He's from Ireland." "Ireland? What's he doing over here?" "He said his family moved here looking for better job opportunities." "Oh. So why don't you ask him out?" "Because! I've never had a boyfriend before!" "Do you think he likes you?" "He kind of does." "Well than ask him out." "Okay I will."

"Hey! Ciaran!" "What is it Hannah?" "I have a question to ask you." "All right then, shoot." "Um, will you go out with me?" "Sure." "But why not!? Oh, wait did you just say yes?" "Yep." "SWEET!"

"Guess what Sakura!" "What?" "Ciaran said yes!" "Honako that's great!" "Hey guys. What are we talking about?" "Well I just got a boyfriend!" "Isn't she lucky Corinne?" "Yeah, she is!"

"Attention Class! I have an announcement! This Thursday we will be having a test. Not just any test. But a test that will determine whether you can go on to ninth grade or not! So I suggest you study! That is all."

"A test! What's up with that?" Oh my god! Max is actually talking to me! "Well, Max this test is supposed to show how much you know about bending." "But I just started coming here about a week ago!" "I can teach you some stuff!" "That's fine with me." "All right then. Meet me at my dorm tomorrow." "What _is _tomorrow?" "Tomorrow is Tuesday." "Okay! I'll be there!"

"All right class it's art time! Just make up your own pattern!" "I'll make a French pattern!" "Isn't it beautiful?!" "Oh it's magnificent Corinne!" "Thank you Ms. Yin! So, Honako. What kind of pattern are you going to make ?" "A Japanese one of course!" "Isn't it soooo pretty?" "It sure is Hannah." "Thank you!"

"So, Max what do you know about Water Bending? "Well, I know how to push and pull the water." "Is that it?" "Pretty much." "We have_ a lot _of work to do. So, let's start with the Water Wave. Shall we?" "Okay." "Good. Very good." "Thank you!"

"Hey, Honako!" "Hi Ciaran! What's up?" "Oh nothing. I just thought maybe we could hang out for awhile." "Sure!"

"So, what do you want to do?" "I don't know. Want to go relax in your dorm?" "Nah. It gets boring after awhile." "Okay then. What do you want to do?" "Well since its Valentines Day, why don't we go out to lunch?" "That's fine with me." "All Right!"

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ciaran?" "I sure am!" "Well how are our little love birds doing?" "Corinne! What are you doing here?" "My rents are in town. So I'm taking the day off." "Hey, Hannah. Who is she?" "Oh! Um, Corinne this is Ciaran. Ciaran this is Corinne." "It's a pleasure to meet you Ciaran." "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Hannah is always talking about her friends." "Corinne, are you blushing?" "Uh, well I-I have to go! Bye!"

"Whew, that was a close one." "Corinne, dear over here!" "Mom, Dad!" "Corinne, somebody's here to see you!" "Really?! Who?" You're old boyfriend, Peter!" "Peter?! Why did you bring him along!?" "Well it's Valentines Day! Don't you think you should spend some time with him?" "Sure. Why not."

"So, Peter how have you been?" "I've been better. I kind of miss you." "So why don't you come to school here?" "Because it seems boring." "But it's not! This is the best school I've ever been to!" "Maybe to you." "Oh, forget you!"

"Hey, Corinne! Wait up!" "What is it Honako?" "Do you like Ciaran?" "Maaaybe." "You do, don't you?" "I kind of do. But don't tell him that!" "Don't worry. You're secret safe with me."

At lunch time…."You know Sakura, I think you should ask Max out." "Corinne! Where did you get that idea?" "Well you obviously like him!" "Shush! He's right over there!" "Oh, sorry." "Yeah, you better be!" "Afternoon ladies." "Hi Max." "Corinne, is she feeling okay?" "Yeah. She's fine." "Okay."

"Okay Max, it's time to work on more Water Bending. You need to learn the Water Whip. It goes like this. Think you can do that?" "Of course!" "Very good Max! Now there will be three moves that you will be tested on. Pushing and pulling the water, the Water Whip, and the Water Wave." "Good thing I know those!" "Yeah. Well that's all for today." "Okay. I sure do hope I do good on the test tomorrow."

"All right class, it's time for the test! Water Benders first. The first move is to push and pull the water. Sakura, you're first." "Okay." "Now show me the Water Wave." "You got it!" "…….." "Hello. Is anybody home?" "Huh?" "Are you feeling okay Miss Fugiwera?" "Pretty birdies." "Peach, go fetch the nurse!" "Okay!"

"W-w-where am I?" "Good mournin Sleepin Beauty." "Once again, where am I?" "You're in the nurse's office." "Why?" "You fainted in the middle of the test. Been a long time since that happened." "What! Did I fail the test!?" "Nah. Ya just have to make it up. That's all." "When?" "On Saturday." "That is sooo not fair!" "Yeah, well life's not fair." "Whatever."

"Hey, Sakura. Are you feeling okay?" "Yes Corinne I'm feeling fine." "Are you sure?" "YES!" "Okay, okay! I'll just leave." "No! Don't leave!" "Why not?" "Because I need to talk to talk to you." "Why?" "You'll see."

"Okay, I have a confession to make." "Well… what is it." "I like Max! Opps." "You do?" "Is that a problem?" "No." "Okay then. That is all."

Saturday……"Now Sakura please show me the Water Wave." "Okay." "Very good Miss Fugiwera! You passed the test!" "Yay!"

Later that day in the cafeteria…" Hey, Max! Sit here!" "Okay Sakura." Shrugged Max. " Sakura was eyeing Max and said, "Hey Max?" "Yeah." "W-will you go out with me?" "Hmm, let me consult my conscience first. Conscience says it's a go!" "So yes?" Max nodded. "All right!" At that moment the cafeteria got quiet, really quiet. Then after a few seconds they started to socialize again. "Whoops, my bad." Said Sakura.

"So Sakura, word has it you're going out with Max." "Yep! I sure am Honako." "Has he kissed you yet?" "What? No! Whatever gave you that idea?" "I don't know." "Just watch what you say Honako." "Whatever."

"Hey Sakura." "Yes Max." "It's a Saturday, let's go out to lunch!" I never thought he'd ask. She thought to herself. "Okay, I'd love to!"

"Here we are, The Polpetta Pizzeria!" "Oh, I love this place! But Max, how did you know?" "A magician _never_ reveals his secrets!" I'll say. She thought. "Well let's go I'm_ starving_!" "C'mon, I had a table reserved for us." "Really?" "Uh, yeah. Now let's go!"

As soon as they walked in Sakura's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. There was a single table for two, the lights were turned down _real_ low, and there were two candles on the table. "May I show you two to your table?" said the waiter. "Yes please." Said Max. When they sat down Sakura noticed the table cloth had little hearts and doves all over it. "Max this is _so_ romantic!" she whispered, "Only the best for you my Cherry Blossom." He is _so_ sweet. She thought.

"May I get you some beverages?" "Yes, you can Corinne. I will have a. Corinne?! What are you doing here?!" "I'm your drink server. Honako is your appetizer server. Ciaran is your main course server, and Tsuki will bring out the dessert." "Max, how did you know I had a sister?" "Honako told me." "So you had all of my friends come just to host our date? It was all planned out and everything?" "Just for you." "Max you are_ the sweetest_ boy I have _ever_ met!" She looked around and all of her friends were there smileing at her. She was over joyed. Then she caught Tsuki's eye, and Tsuki winked. Max put his hand under the table and grabbed a hold Sakura's. "I'm actually _holding_ his hand!" she muttered. She caught Max's eye. He had this_ huge_ grin on his face. And he was blushing so much he looked like a Cherry Blossom.

"Anyway what would you like to drink, Max?" "I'll have a root beer please." "Make that two, Corinne." "All right, I'll be right back with those. In the mean time, here's Honako to take your appetizer order." "Hey there love bird's! So what do you want as an appetizer?" "Max, you wouldn't mind if we got Mozzarella sticks, would ya?" "Of course not!" "All righty, Mozzarella Sticks it is. We'll give you two some time to drink you're soda's before Ciaran comes around." "Thanks Honako." Said Max.

Sakura and Max were still holding hands when their sodas came. "Don't you're hands get cramped?" "Nope!" exclaimed Max. "Well anyway, here's your Root Beer." "Thanks Corinne!" said Sakura. They sat there for about five minutes sipping their soda and chatting. Then Ciaran strode over.

"Look Max, here comes Ciaran!" "Before you order I should tell you that Tsuki is cooking." "Really then _we'll _have her famous Gravy ball Pizza!" "You got it Sakura!" "Here comes our appetizer!" said Max. "Here you go you two! Tsuki's famous beer battered Mozzarella Sticks!" "Thanks so much Honako!" said Max. "Hey Sakura?" "Yeah." "Let's share one." "Okay." It was basically a Lady and the Tramp scene, when they share a strand of Spaghetti. And when they suck it in, their lips touch. But when this happened their lips didn't just touch. Max _kissed_ Sakura.

"I've died and gone to Heaven!" thought Sakura. She imagined little sparks flying out of her heart. Max was thinking the _same_ thing. "Man I wish_ I_ was Sakura." Thought Honako.

At that moment Ciaran seized her by the waist, leaned her back a little bit and gave her a tender kiss. She felt like sparks were _flying_ out of her heart into his. Back to Sakura and Max. Sakura was still recovering. "Wow Max that was so sudden!" "Am I moving to fast?!" "No, it's just that I wasn't expecting it." "Well here comes Tsuki with the Pizza." "Tsuki! How are the folks?" "They're fine. But they don't know about you're little date. Don't worry I wont tell them." "Thanks Tsuki."

Their date hadn't finished until 2PM. Both of them were blushing when they walked out. Their friends had to stay back to help clean up. So let's stick with them for a few minutes. "I wish I could have gotten a kiss." Sighed Corinne. Then came Peter Running as fast as he could toward Corinne, with his arms outstretched and his lips puckered. Corrine used a simple air shield to ward him off. "No Peter." She said in a stern voice.

"So Max do you wanna hang out in my dorm?" "Sure." So they hung in Sakura's dorm. After all she did have a private one. It eventually got late and Sakura fell asleep with her head on Max's shoulder. Max decided to write in his journal, that he carried with him every where.

6/2/07

Yesterday was the end of the school year. And I finally got my chance to show my affection for Sakura! But if she finds out what I really am, she might not like me. Because _everyone_ knows the Avatar can't stay in _one_ place.

END OF YEAR ONE AT NEBS

A Note from the Author

Most of you probably know this but, if you don't then now you will. Honako was inspired from _my_ cat Honako! Sakura was based another of my earlier characters, Kimberly. Not the same looks, but the personality is almost the same. Then Corinne was kind of based on Aang. Just in a girl's body, with a different personality. Peter's name comes from one of my friends. Ciarans sort of comes from Syaoran, from Tsubasa. Only it's Irish. Max is just a name that popped into my head.

Well if you want to know more about me, then I'll tell you. I'm really thirteen, I have _never_ had a boyfriend, and _love_ to read and write! I have four cats, a horse, and a frog that lives out in our pond. That's basically all you need to know about me! See you next NEBS School Year!

Courtney Bradford


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of next school year 07/08

9/3/07

It's the next school year! Me and Sakura are still going out. But now I need to learn Earth Bending. How do I do that without raising suspicion? If Sakura find's out she'll definitely know I'm the Avatar.

"Can you believe we're in ninth grade Corinne?" "No. And I can't believe you and Max are _still_ going out." "I know, and he still hasn't even said 'I love you' yet! I mean seriously! Ciaran has said 'I love you' to Honako!" "But they've also been going out longer." "So. That doesn't mean a thing." "Yes it does."

"Hey Honako!" "Yeah Max?" "Can you meet me at Luna Square after class today?" Sakura was walking around the corner when he said this. She whirled around and began to eavesdrop. "Sure, what for?" "I'll tell you there." "Okay."

"Corinne! Corinne!" "What?" "I think Max is cheating on me!" "What? Nonsense!" "But I heard him ask Honako to meet him in Luna Square!" "Okay, calm down. Just go there when they do, but_ don't_ show yourself. Then you can see what they're up to." "Okay, I'll do that!"

Luna Square… "Okay, Honako I need a big favor." "What's that?" "I need you to teach me Earth Bending." "What?! But you already know Water Bending. Why would you need to know Earth Bending?" "Because I'm the _Avatar_." He whispered. 'Oh my gosh! Max _must_ be the Avatar!' thought Sakura. "Okay I will." "Grea-""But _only_ if you tell Sakura about this." "But if I do she might not like me." "Why? She let you kiss her didn't she?" "Well yeah, but-""But nothing! I know Sakura, and she would _never_ let a boy do that if she didn't like them!" "Okay."

Sakura was confused. She felt wobbly and weak. Her head was spinning. She felt sick and passed out. (Again.)

It wasn't till about 3:30PM till Max found her in the ally way unconscious. So Max picked her up and carried her back to her dorm. He then waited for her to regain consciousness. Which didn't happen till about 5PM. "W-where am I?" "You're in your dorm." "How'd I get here?" "I carried you." "Well I guess the Avatar can have muscle to." "How do you know?"

"In the hallway I heard you ask Honako to meet you in Luna Square." "So you eavesdropped on us." "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you and Honako were up to." "It's okay. So I guess you're not going to like me now?" "What are you talking about?! Of course I still like you!" "You do realize I can't stay here forever, don't you?" "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't like you." Sakura leaned up and gave Max a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

It was storming outside. Lightning struck right next to Max! Laughter rang out through the storm. A giant wave of water was flying toward him! He couldn't move! He froze the wave and ran around it. There was a figure standing on the ground 40 paces from where he was. Lightning struck and he saw their face. It was Sakura!

He woke with a start. Sweat pouring down his face, as well as tears. "It was only a dream, only a dream." He whispered. "But it felt so real. And why was Sakura _attacking _me? Could she be the one I have to defeat? The Fire Lord? Or in this case the Fire Lord's daughter." He muttered. "Let's hope not."

"Corinne, do you think Max and I are Soul Mates?" "I-I don't know. Why do I have a say in this?" "I don't know." "That's just like asking if Alfonso and I are Soul Mates." "But I don't even know Alfonso!" "Exactly!"

Now it was Max's turn to eavesdrop. He was watching Sakura and Corinne talk. 'Now that I think about it, Sakura does have that Dark Brown hair like a Fire Bender. Not to mention those Amber eyes. I think I'm gonna have to face facts. Sakura is the one I have to beat.'

"Hi Max!" "……" "Huh?" 'Why didn't he say hi?' "Hey Sakura! Why the puzzled face?" "Oh, Honako it's Max. He keeps avoiding me." "Why?" "That's the thing I don't know why! Usually if he has something to say he'll say it." "That's weird. Don't get upset Sakura!" "I can't help it! He's basically my entire world!" she said through tears. "C'mon let's go back to your dorm."

"Sakura, I've got to talk to you." "Go away." "No I _have_ to talk to you." "What do you want?" "Are you the Fire Lord's daughter?" "Maybe." "You are aren't you." "Yes." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because a lot of people don't like my father. And I was afraid you wouldn't like me if I told you. Why do you ask?" "I had this dream last night. It was storming. This _huge_ wave was heading right for me. I couldn't move. I had to freeze it to save my self. When I ran around the wave lightning struck. The face I saw was yours."

"_Mine_?" "Yes, yours." "But I would never attack you." "I know, but my destiny is to face the Fire Lord. And if you're his daughter, maybe you're the one I have to defeat." "No, this doesn't make any sense. My father didn't tell me anything about battling the Avatar." "Perhaps he didn't want to frighten you." "Doubt it."

"Corinne!" "Honako, what is it?" "Ciaran wants me to be more affectionate. What should I do?" "Do you kiss him at all?" "On the cheek mainly. Very rarely on the lips." "Then kiss him on the lips more often!" "But I'm not that great a kisser!" "So, if he likes you enough he won't mind." "Corinne you give such good advice." "Thanks!"

"All right Honako, I'm ready for my first Earth Bending lesson!" "Good. First I want you to try to feel the Earth's Chushinn Hyoushi." "The what?" "The Earth's Heat Beat." "Oooh." "Do you feel it?" "I feel it but I don't hear _it_." "As long as you feel it." "Okay." "Now match your feet to the beat and kick the ground." "OW!!" "Not to hard! Okay good. Now lift your foot and a rock chunk should rise out of the Earth." "Hey! I did it!" "You can Earth Bend."

Ring…ring…"Hello." "Daddy!" "Sakura?!" "Yeah, it's me." "Why so glum?" "B-because." "Because what?" "Because I've met the Avatar." "It's about we found him! Get out there and kick his butt!" "It's not that simple. You see I l-like h-him." "What!!! Now we can't have that! It's your duty to defeat him!" "No! I won't hurt the one I _LOVE_!" "All right then maybe you should spend some time back in Japan." "No I won't let you!" "Hold on. Kasai Dear," "Yes." "Talk to Sakura." "All right. Hello Sakura Dear." "Hi Mother." "So you've fallen for the Avatar. Do I need to go over there and burn down that school along with your _boyfriend_. Or will you come without a fight?" "I WILL fight for my freedom!" "So be it. I'll be there by Monday."

"I have to warn Max! Corinne! Where's Max?" "He's getting his lesson." "Where?" "Over on Spider's Walk. Why?" "Can't tell, don't have time. Monomoto!"

"All right now-" "Max!" "What's wrong Sakura?" "My parents found out you're here! My Mother is coming after you! She'll be here by Monday!" "…How?" "I don't know maybe Tsuki." "She said, she didn't promise." "What can I do?" "Hide! That's my best advice! Just hide!"

End Of Tsuchi

A Note from the Author

I know it's short but two more will follow, including: Kasai and Tei. So be on the look out!

Courtney Bradford


End file.
